1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of repairing meniscal tears.
2. Description of the Background Art
Meniscal tears in a joint of a subject, e.g., in a knee, are frequent injuries. In the past, a torn meniscus often was partially or completely removed. In recent years, techniques have been developed for repairing meniscal tears, including the use of arthroscopically placed tacks or suturing the torn edges.
There remains a need in the art for new methods of repairing meniscal tears.